Danger in Egypt
by DanhLew
Summary: Kim es la heredera al trono de Egipto, Shego una simple esclava pero con un secreto muy grande; una relacion muy distinta a la amistad florecera entre ellas, pero antes que nada, tendran que liberar a Egipto de su perdicion.
1. Capitulo I: ¿Sera Amor?

¡¡Ohayo Minna!! Este es un fic KIGO (KimXShego) que tiene una relación entre una Esclava y una Princesa Egipcia, espero les guste ya que no escribo tan bien mis fics, bueno aquí les dejo la fic

: Los personajes de Kim Posible no son míos, son de Disney y no hay nada k me detendrá al escribir Yuri!! XD! Disfrútenlo

**Danger in Egypt**

**Capitulo I – ****Será Amor?**

En el año 10,000 A.C. En el Antiguo Egipto el rey Ramses tuvo una hija y le puso de nombre Kim, pasaron 19 años y Kim ya era toda una joven princesa inteligente y lista para ocupar el trono de Egipto. Pero ella necesita un compañero que la acompañe en esos días, así que Ramses la comprometió desde su nacimiento con el Príncipe Ron del reino del bajo Egipto, ella se rehusaba a casarse con alguien que no amaba y no conocía pero tenia que desposarse para poder gobernar Egipto.

En Egipto el mañana avía llegado, todos habían despertado y en el reino los egipcios eran felices con sus riquezas, vidas y familias. Pero los esclavos hebreos vivían en agonía siendo utilizados por los egipcios para construir sus templos a sus dioses egipcios como RA el dios del universo.

En el castillo, por los pasillos una esclava abrió la puerta de la habitación de la princesa, la esclava dio unos cuantos pasos a la cama que se encontraba en la habitación.

-Ya es de día Sra. Princesa…. Su padre la lla…- Cuando la esclava levanto la suave sabana blanca de la cama se dio cuenta que la princesa no estaba

–Prin… cesa?– miro por todos los rincones de la habitación y vio a la princesa observando el Río Nilo desde la ventana

–Princesa…. Su padre la lla…

-Si, si ya lo se

Kim fue saliendo de la habitación hacia la sala del trono real donde se encontraba su padre sentado en el trono donde antiguos faraones gobernaron Egipto y que muy pronto seria el peso que su padre le dejaría.

-Me llamabas padre?

-Si Kim, necesito que me acompañes a ver la construcción del templo de RA

_Que aburrido, pero tengo que ir_

-¿Kim?

-¡AH! Ah si… si padre, iré contigo

-Muy bien, vallamos

- Si

Kim acompaño a su padre a la construcción del templo, ella observaba como los esclavos eran explotados por lo egipcios. Sin ver por donde iba…. Kim se resbalo de la madera y se fue por el aire hacia la arena del suelo.

Kim cerro los ojos pensando que ya era su fin y de pronto sintió algo extraño, sintió como que unos brazos la sostenían y sintió un calor familiar, dulce y……

-Esta bien princesa?

Kim miro a la persona que la había rescatado y era una esclava de al parecer 20 años, un cabello largo color verde oscuro, una piel muy pálida que casi era color verde y unos ojos verdes como una esmeralda. Kim al instante se puso roja al ver la hermosa cara de la mujer, miro para otro lado para que la mujer no viera su sonrojo y asintió con la cabeza su bienestar.

-Que bien, me alegro de que una cara bonita se lastimara- Sonriéndole

Kim oyó un latigazo que le habían dado a su salvadora.

-¡TU! Esclava… vuelve a trabajar ahora!

-si, si como usted diga- susurro la mujer extraña

La mujer dejo a Kim en la tibia arena del lugar y le sonrío, cosa que izo que Kim se ruborizara al verla

_¿Qué es lo que siento?__, ¿Por qué me ruborizo al verla?.... solo es una esclava y nada mas que eso… pero….. me salvo de morir en mano de los dioses_

Pensó Kim con una sensación en el estomago que nunca había sentido en toda su vida

**CONTINUARA**

Muajajaja los dejare con la sorpresilla de que pasara con Shego y Kim. Solo les digo que el próximo Capitulo esta **¡BUENI, BUENI! **Bueno me retiro.

**PD: **Acepto Criticas, Sugerencias, Demandas (NOOOO!!! DEMANDAS NOOOO!! XD) y jaja unos cuantos chistes.


	2. Capitulo II: ¿Quien Eres?

WOLAS!! Aquí les traigo el SIG. Capitulo de mi fic nwn ,gracias a todos por esos hermosos coments, muxas gracias n///n

::SOY LIBRE DE ESCRIBIR YURIIIIIIIII!! XD!::

**Capitulo – II**

**- Quien eres? – **

Kim se levanto aun pensando en esa misteriosa mujer k la salvo, unos guardias la ayudaron a levantarse de la blanda arena en donde estaba sentada, su preocupado padre fue corriendo a abrazarla y a preguntarle un millón de veces si ``¿estas bien?´´ o un ``¿te lastimaste?´´ ella solo se quedaba imaginando la cara angelical de la hermosa mujer……

- ¿Kim?... estas ahí? – dijo el faraón

- ah… si estoy bien padre… - ella respondió

- estas segura…. ¿No te lastimo esa esclava? – dijo mirando a la esclava k salvo a Kim - por que si te lastimo, yo… - dijo con un enojo de los mil infiernos

- ¡PAPA!... no te atrevas a hacerle daño a esa mujer, ella no me hizo nada… solo me salvo y punto – le dijo Kim

- ahh… eres igual que tu madre… preocupándose por los esclavos –

El faraón y Kim se fueron de ahí, para dirigirse al palacio, Kim conforme iba caminando veía a la esclava k la salvo levantando unas grandes rocas(as decuenta Hulk!! OoO! Jaja, bueno en k iba a si!). Cuando la mujer tenia una piedra en sus manos, noto como la princesa la mira con admiración, esta solo le devolvió una sonrisa k hizo k la princesa se ruborizara en exceso.

**::AL ATARDECER::**

Del otro lado de los muros que rodeaban a Egipto, se encontraba el pueblo de los hebreos( o Israelitas), en una pequeña casa, se encontraba la ``Gran Salvadora y su mejor amiga….

-aahh… aahh – se oyeron unos pequeños gemidos de dolor en la pequeña habitación

- Shego! Quédate quieta!... déjame curarte la gran herida k tienes en la espalda – le dijo su compañera

- jeje… perdón Betty – le dijo Shego con una sonrisa

Pasaron algunas horas y Betty termino de curar a Shego

- Shego… - dijo Betty

- si?.. k pasa Betty? – le pregunto

- por que… tenias mas herida de lo normal en tu espalda? – le pregunto volteando la mirada hacia ella

- pues… toque a alguien de la realeza – dijo mirando hacia abajo

- aaah!.... Shego… sabes que no debemos tocar a nadie de la realeza ni hablarle – lo dijo con seriedad

- si, si, ya lo se… - se lo dijo como si la vida de ellas 2 no importara para nada

- y a quien tocaste? – se acerco a ella y le pregunto tal cosa

- a la princesa Kim – lo dijo tirandose a la cama de la habitación

- KKKKKK!? Ahora si estamos en problemas –

- hay Betty ni es para tanto! –

- así!... nos podríamos meter en problemas mas grandes si empiezas a seguir hablándole o tocarla (eeeeh! Betty… Golosa XD!)

- si ya lo se… solo que... –

-solo que?? – lo dijo con una curiosidad

- esque ella… es tan amable, la e visto tratando de ayudar a un pobre anciano hebreo cargando una bolsa llena de arena…. Y esa hermosa sonrisa – lo dijo como si estuviera viendo a dios

- aaaaah… ya entiendo tu problema Shego… - lo dijo con una cara picara

- problema? –

- si!... el problema k tienes con la princesa – lo dijo levantándose de donde estaba sentada (una silla!!! XD)

- cual?... – lo dijo con una cara de ``¿que?´´

- Ash… no te hagas Shego… estas enamorada de la princesa Kim –

- que….. estas loquita – lo dijo con un sonrojo en toda su cara y mirando hacia otro lado para que Betty no se diera cuenta

- si tu lo dices – se fue a acostar a su cama y agarro una velita que tenían para iluminar la habitación –bueno a dormir… buenas noches Shego –

- Buenas Noches Betty –

Betty soplo la Bela y se dejaron acobijar por las sabanas de la fría noche del desierto.

**::MUY DE NOCHE::**

En el castillo de Egipto, en una habitación unas sabanas echas en nudos cayeron hacia el piso de las afueras del palacio. Una pelirroja bajo de esa cuerda de sabanas y se dirigió hacia el pueblo de los hebreos para poder escapar hacia la libertad. Mientras iba corriendo sin ver por donde iba, se tropezó con algunos jarrones que estaban afuera de una casa.

- oh no – dijo tratando de acomodar de nuevo los jarrones

Dentro de aquella casa, se encontraba Shego y Betty, Shego oyó esos ruidos k provenían de afuera y fue a averiguar que avía pasado

- mmm… habrá sido un gato? – lo dijo agarrando una vela

Shego salio de su casa e ilumino las afueras de su casa

- quien esta ahí?! – grito

Ilumino el lugar donde se encontraban los jarrones y vio a la princesa Kim tratando de levantar los jarrones

- prin-princesa… - dijo con impresión

- tu… - lo dijo con un sonrojo – quien eres? Como te llamas? – pregunto

- yo me llamo Shego – le contesto con una sonrisa que hizo que esta se ruborizara

**CONTINUARA…**

Bueno aquí como se los prometí espero lo disfruten nwn

Acepto criticas, consejos, demandas (NOOOO! DEMANDAS NOOOOO!!) XD


	3. Capitulo III: El Primer Beso

**Cap III – El primer beso**

Shego noto el sonrojo de la princesa, ella la seguía mirando un poco sonrojada, Shego dio un pequeño suspiro y se acerco a ayudar a su majestad con los jarrones de aquella callecita. Kim noto eso, solo se quedaba mirando a la mujer misteriosa acomodando los jarrones, por un tiempo no había echo nada hasta que noto que no estaba ayudando a recoger lo que ella misma había tirado, Shego noto como Kim se había apenado por eso y entonces le dijo…

- no tienes que levantarlos si no quieres – dijo mientras los levantaba

Kim oyó eso y un pequeño enojo se notaba en su cara de angelito, Shego noto eso pero no pregunto que le pasaba. Kim no soporto mas y entonces le grito a Shego…

- ¡No necesito tu ayuda!, ¡soy lo bastante hábil como para levantar unos simples jarrones! – lo dijo mientras acomodo los últimos jarrones

- bueno, bueno no te enojes princesita – lo dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo – por cierto… que haces aquí?, no deberías estar en el castillo? – le dijo un poco confundida

- escape, no soporto estar un minuto mas en ese castillo – lo dijo mientras caminaba hacia donde se dirigía

Shego quería saber el por que seria la princesa escapar de su castillo, su padre la quería y tenia todos los lujos que cualquier Egipcio normalmente tuviera, así que se acerco a ella, la jalo del brazo y dijo…

- ven princesita, te invito a mi casa, necesito que me cuentes lo que paso – le dijo mientras le jalaba el brazo para pode llevarla a su casa

Kim solo miraba impactada como Shego la llevaba a su casa, pensaba que Shego quería raptarla a cambio de 1000 monedas de plata o mas que eso pero no izo nada al respecto. Shego entro a su casa con Kim muy sigilosamente para no despertar a Betty pero todo había sido en vano…. Betty estaba sentada en la cama esperando a que Shego le diera una respuesta, Kim miro a Shego que miraba un poco nerviosa a Betty pues esta siempre regañaba a Shego como si fuera su hermana mayor, Kim se soltó de Shego bruscamente y se sentó al lado de Betty, mirándola dijo:

- Hola!... soy la.. –

- si ya lo se… eres la princesa Kim – lo dijo enojada

Betty miro a Shego furiosa, Shego se alejo tantito de Betty muy nerviosa… Betty dio un pequeño suspiro, se levanto de la cama y se dirigió hacia Shego y dijo esto:

- Esta bien Shego… no te voy a regañar ya que todo el mundo esta dormido y si asemos escándalo se despertaran todos – le dijo un poco enfadada

Betty se acerco a Kim un poco confundida, Kim solo la miraba como si nada hubiera pasado, Betty se acerco mas y mas asta que le pregunto a Kim:

- que ase usted a qui princesa? – le pregunto a Kim

- Ah!... jeje bueno, me escape del castillo, me tropecé con los jarrones de allá afuera de su casa, Shego me encontró y me invito a pasar a su casa – dijo un poco nerviosa

- ah… con que eso fue – dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos y miraba a Shego

Shego se puso mas nerviosa de lo que estaba, quería salir de ahí con Kim pero todos se preguntarían por que la única heredera al trono de Egipto se escapo con una simple esclava así que no izo nada. Betty se tranquilizo para ya no traer mas problemas con los vecinos y se fue a dormir de nuevo. Cuando se acostó en su cama dijo:

- bueno, ya es hora de que la princesa regresa a hogar –

Eso fue lo ultimo que dijo al entrar en un profundo sueño, Shego agarro de la mano a Kim con un poco de fuerza haciendo que esta gimiera un poco, Shego le puso una capa que tenia puesta Kim para que nadie las descubriera y así poder regresar al castillo sin ningún escándalo. Cuando llegaron se fijaron si no había guardias acechando el lugar, no había ninguno así que pasaron sin ningún problema, Shego soltó a Kim un poco triste, Kim noto aquello así que de recompensa por a verla llevado a su hogar… le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla que izo que Shego se impactara a tal acto echo por la princesa. Kim le sonrío tiernamente y se fue al castillo, ella volteo un momento para poder ver a Shego pero ella ya se dirigía a su hogar.

**A la Mañana Siguiente**

Shego despertó un poco incomoda, un poco adormilada se dio cuenta que estaba acostada en el frío suelo de su hogar, así que se levanto para poder desayunar algo antes de que los soldados fueran a enviar a Betty y Shego a la construcción del templo pero ya era un poco tarde ya que un soldado tiro la puerta de una patada y así poder entrar a la casa.

- AH TRABAJAR!! – grito el soldado

- esta bien – dijo Shego un poco malhumorada

- Vamos Rápido!! – grito el soldado

Shego se fue a la construcción del templo un poco frustrada por la caída de la cama, Betty se fue a otra parte de la construcción así que Shego estaba sola sin ninguna persona con quien hablar, pero sintió un pequeño jalon en su ropa así que volteo a ver quien era y era una pequeña niña egipcia con su muñeca, Shego se puso a la altura de la pequeña y le pregunto:

- te pasa algo? – le dijo amablemente

La pequeña egipcia empezó a llorar

- sniff, sniff… quiero a mi mami sniff, sniff – dijo entre lloriqueos

Shego le sonrío a la pequeña que lloraba, se levanto y le ofreció la mano a la pequeña egipcia y le dijo esto con una amable sonrisa

- ven… busquemos a tu mami ¿si? – hablo amablemente

- si! – dijo alegre la pequeña

La pequeña ofreció la mano de Shego, estas se fueron caminando a escondidas fuera de la construcción para que los guardias no las vieran, al llegar a la zona de las casas egipcias Shego y la pequeña niña buscaron entre la gente que se encontraba en el bazar a la mami de la pequeña niña, Shego buscaba con su mirada a una señora que estuviera buscando a su pequeña hija muy preocupada de que algo le pasara. La niña soltó la mano de Shego para poder correr entre la gente.

- Oye! Espera! – grito Shego mientras corría tras ella

Shego persiguió a la niña entre toda esa gente para no perderla, por un momento se le perdió la vista de la niña pero su mirar encontró a la niña muy feliz abrazando a una mujer de apariencia 20 años y con una peluca negra que esta le llegara hasta los hombros. Shego se acerco a la niña y a su madre, la madre de la niña miro muy alegre a Shego y la abrazo con mucha alegría, la madre soltó a Shego con una hermosa sonrisa diciéndole

- muchas gracias por haber encontrado a mi pequeña – le dijo la madre mientras cargaba a su pequeña

- fue un placer… este… - le hablo confundida

- oh.. jiji, me llamo Isis y esta es mi hija Zefra -

- Zefra… mm.. Zefra es un nombre hebreo, entonces? – le hablo Shego

- si!, soy hebrea – le dijo con una sonrisa

- ah, cual es tu verdadero nombre? -

- mi verdadero nombre es Miriam y soy de Mariam - le dijo – pero cuando me case con el padre de Zefra que era egipcio, me cambie el nombre a Isis -

- aah… ya se aclararon mis dudas – le dijo un poco seria

- jeje, bueno creo que ya me tengo que ir – hablo

- eh? Que no viven aquí? – le pregunto confundida Shego

- jeje… no vivimos en el bajo Egipto - sonrío

- ah.. que te vaya bien en tu viaje – le dijo Shego con una media sonrisa que iso que Isis se sonrojara un poco – te pasa algo Isis? - confundida

- eh? No como crees jeje… bueno nos tenemos que ir – le dijo un poco nerviosa – ADIOS! – le dijo mientras se iba con su hija en un camello

- Adiós! Hermana Mayor!! – le grito alegre la niña

- ah… jeje, adiós - hablo

Shego se despidió de sus nuevas amigas, Shego pensó que Miriam era muy parecida a su madre que no había visto en años, pero ya dejo de pensar n eso para poder irse a la construcción del templo, así se fue sin ningún problema pero cuando llego a la construcción un guardia la había encontrado y la mando a azotadas a la construcción.

**En el Casti****llo**

Kim despertó muy feliz y de buen humor por la hermosa mañana que le mostraba su despertad, se fue a desayunar junto con su padre que la esperaba desde quien sabe que horas, ya había llegado a su destino, cuando abrió la puerta vio a su padre esperándola en la mesa para poder desayunar juntos también al lado de su padre vio a su consejero Miraz o como ella le decía Tio

- Hola Tio! -

- Buenos días princesa – dijo con una sonrisa fingida

Kim se sentó en la silla de la mesa para poder desayunar, su padre la vio muy diferente de lo usual ya que ella casi siempre cuando se levanta esta medio dormida y a veces se queda dormida en la mesa, pero esta vez la vio muy Feliz y muy despierta.

- por que estas tan alegre Kim?? - pregunto

- ah?... jeje, bueno… es que – hablo nerviosa

Kim no savia que responderle a su padre, estaba tan nerviosa de que decirle ya que no podía decirle que se escapo anoche solo para ver a una hebrea así que vio un reloj de arena que estaba en la mesa y se le ocurrió una idea.

- AH!... Mira que tarde es padre… jeje, me tengo que ir! ADIOS! – se fue corriendo

- ah… - suspiro – los jóvenes de hoy en día -

Kim se fue corriendo a sus aposentos y ahí se tiro en la cama para poder ponerse una almohada en la cara y gritar. Ya estando tranquila, fue a mirar por la ventana el hermoso río Nilo. Un pequeño viento paso por ahí asiendo que todo aquello tan maravilloso se pusiera mas fresco y refrescante, Kim quería salir de ahí pero si salía por la entrada del castillo los guardias se darían cuenta y si salía por las puertas de atrás su tío Miraz se Daria cuentas así que decidió salirse por la ventana de sus aposentos., amarro unas cuantas sabanas para poder hacer una cuerda y así poder bajar hasta el suelo, cuando ya estaba fuera del castillo decidió ir a la construcción… la razón, era para ver a Shego.

Cuando por fin llego a la construcción busco a Shego por todas partes hasta que por fin la encontró pero esta estaba siendo azotada con gran fuerza por un guardia, esta se quedo petrificada al ver tal cosa así que decidió intervenir para que ya no lastimaran a su amiga.

- creo que ya es suficiente -

- oh… princesa, perdone pero esta esclava se lo busco -

- no necesito de tu ayuda princesa – recibió un azotazo

- no le hables así a la princesa esclava! – le grito el guardia

- alto!.... no la lastimes mas – se puso a defender a Shego

- pero… -

- es una orden – hablo Kim con serenidad

- esta bien princesa – dijo mientras se iba a la construcción

Kim volteo para ver como estaba Shego pero esta le estaba sangrando la espalda por los numerosos azotes que le dio aquel guardia, Shego intento levantarse del suelo para poder irse a trabajar pero Kim la detuvo

- no puedes trabajar en estas condiciones Shego! - le dijo – mejor vallamos a tu casa… tal vez Betty este ahí para que te pueda curar -

- esta bien princesita… vamos a mi casa – dijo un poco malhumorada

Kim se fue con Shego a su casa para ver por si acaso Betty estará para que ella le cure las heridas, cuando llegaron vieron a Betty cosiendo un vestido egipcio que se veía muy cara. Cuando entraron a la casa Betty se impacto cuando vio a Shego cubierta de sangre por toda su ropa, fue hacia ella y la ayudo a sentarse en una silla para poder curarla. Kim se sentó en la cama para poder ver como Betty curaba a Shego.

- que hiciste ahora Shego? – dijo Betty

- solo golpee a un guardia en la cara – hablo tranquila

- que hiciste que? – grito Betty – Shego cuantas veces te he dicho que no hagas locuras -

Kim se impresiono como esta Betty regañaba a Shego como si fuera su propia madre, se puso un poco triste ya que al pensar eso recordó a su madre que murió cuando ella era muy pequeña. Shego noto eso y se levanto de la silla

- hey… Shego!, te necesito curar -

Shego se sentó al lado de Kim y la abrazo para poder ponerla en su pecho y asi consolarla

- no estés triste Princesita… -

- She… Shego – empezó a llorar

- Aquí estoy… tranquila -

Kim se apoyo en el pecho de Shego para que esta no viera que se había puesto roja por el acto de esta por Kim, será que Kim se a enamorado de Shego… no ella no lo creía mas bien estaba confundida si estaba enamorada de ella o solo le tenia cariño por aquella vez que la recato, Shego vio a Betty. Esta pudo entender que tenia que dejar a solas a Shego y a Kim así que se fue de la casa para poder entregar el vestido a su ama, Shego agarro la barbilla de Kim para que esta la pudiera ver a los ojos, Kim se puso muy roja por tal acto, poco a poco sus labios se acercaban hasta que por fin sus labios se sellaron en un beso, Kim solo se dejo llevar por sus sentimientos y le devolvió el beso, pero después de unos minutos Kim se separo de Shego y la abofeteo.

- por… por que hiciste eso?! – pregunto confundida

- por que te enojas?... si te gusto ¿no? – la miro con una sonrisa picara

Kim se puso roja como un tomate al oír tal cosa

- Shego eres una IDIOTA!! - empezó a llorar

Kim se fue corriendo de aquel lugar, llorando por tal cosa que izo… ese era su primer beso y ella siempre se había imaginado su primer beso con un príncipe pero no, Shego le había dado su primer beso.

Betty llego a la casa, vio a Shego con la mejilla roja sentada en la cama, Betty dio un suspiro y se acerco a Shego diciéndole:

- que hiciste Shego? -

- solo la bese… - hablo tranquila

- que!! – grito Betty – estas loca!?... ase pocos días que la conoces y ya la besas?! -

- tiene algo de malo?... si le gusto -

- no digas tonterías – dijo mientras golpeaba en la espalda a Shego

- HAY!! AUN ME DUELE! – le grito

- ESO AMI QUE ME IMPORTA!... ESO TE PASA POR BESARLA! -

Y así se la pasaron peleando todo el día hasta que salio la luna para dar la bienvenida a la oscura noche.

**En el Castillo**

Kim estaba mirando la luna reflejada en el río Nilo desde la ventana que se veía hermosa aquella noche, pero ella estaba enojada y también sonrojada por el acto de Shego… ese fue su primer beso.

- mugre Shego!!! – grito mientras se acostaba en su cama - me dio mi primer beso…. Hay que horror – Kim se toco los labios y pensó - ``pero… por que mi corazón late con fuer…´´

Kim se había dormido… ella aun seguía impactada por el beso que le dio Shego, ahora ella estaba mas confundid que nunca, no sabia si la amaba o solo la quería como una hermana mayor.

**FIN DEL III CAPITULO**

Waaaaaaa!!! XD al Fin se dan su primer beso!!!!! :D es un milagro!! XD jeje espero les aya gistado :3… espero subir pronto el sig. Cap jeje Bueno me retiro….

Dejen reviews… con algunas sugeriencias, bromas, criticas, demandas (noooooo!!! OwO!! XD) Hasta otra!!.....


	4. Capitulo IV: Solo Son Recuerdos

**Hola como estan? Ahora subo un nuevo capitulo, ya lo tenia escrito pero por alguna razon se me habia olvidado subirlo xD no me tengan rencor, aparte la escuela me tenia ocupada jeje... bueno aqui les dejo el capitulo cuatro :-3**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo IV – Solo son recuerdos**

Ya habían pasado unas dos semanas desde el beso entre Shego y Kim pero esta deseaba hablar con Shego del por que le dio ese beso… pero cada vez que va ella le dice lo mismo "Fue la tentación… solo eso" siempre se lo decía con un tono seco, como si no fuera tan importante para ella, pero para Kim es muy importante ese beso. Hoy es un nuevo día para Kim, su plan nuevo es… sacar toda información de Shego, ella quería saber mas sobre Shego, ¿Por qué? No lo sabia… solo quería saberlo, tenia esa curiosidad.

Kim ágilmente y sigilosamente escapo del palacio para poder llegar a la zona de los hebreos y así poder entrar en la casa de Betty y Shego. Llego unos cuantos minutos después a su pequeña casa, entro sin que se diera cuenta alguna de las dos y para su sorpresa no había nadie. A lo mejor estaban en sus respectivos trabajos o tal vez en alguna de las escasas celebraciones que hacían los hebreos. Pero aun así siguió caminando para poder ver a alguna de las dos pero su búsqueda fue en vano, no las encontró en ninguna parte de la casa.

- ¿Donde estarán? – se pregunto así misma – bueno… veré que puedo hacer –

Ya han pasado varias horas que le dieron paso a un hermoso atardecer, pero desgraciadamente Kim se había quedado dormida todo el tiempo que estuvo en la casa, realmente estaba cansada. La puerta se abrió suavemente, entro una mujer a la casa y su vista se poso en Kim, era Shego… llego con mas heridas, a decir verdad, su brazo estaba emanando sangre de una herida que al parecer era muy profunda. Vio a Kim con una amplia sonrisa, acerco su rostro al de ella y le dio un dulce beso en los labios. Al separarse de ella fue por un plato hondo de cerámica, lo lleno del agua que se encontraba en el pozo detrás de su casa y con un trapo limpio de seda… limpio la sangre de sus brazos, piernas, espalda y… bueno, todo el cuerpo, pero la herida profunda del brazo seguía emanando sangre. Shego solo echo un suspiro y dejo a un lado el trapo que ahora estaba rojo por la sangre.

- malditos egipcios… - maldijo en voz baja mientras veía la herida –

- ¿Shego? – la nombrada solo giro su cabeza y vio a Kim despierta –

- ah… Hola princesa… - le mostro una sonrisa fingida –

- pero… -miro su ropa sangrada y su brazo - ¿Qué te sucedió? – se acerco a ella preocupada –

- no te preocupes, estoy bien… - noto que Kim no dejaba de mirar su brazo – solo fue un pequeño rasguño

- ¿solo un pequeño rasguño? – la miro a sus ojos verdes – Shego, tengo que curarte esa herida… podrías morir por perder tanta sangre –

- tranquila… dejare que el tiempo lo cure – miro al suelo seria –

- el tiempo no te ayudara con esa semejante herida – le dijo señalando su brazo –

- creo… que en eso tienes razón – se toco un poco la herida – pero descuida… - sostuvo un palito de madera y se lo clavo en la herida –

- ¿¡Pero que haces! – trato de detener a Shego pero esta la detuvo –

- mira… - soltó el palito que ya estaba clavado en su herida – eh perdido toda sensibilidad en mi brazo –

- pero que… - se quedo mirando el rostro de Shego, ella no mostraba ninguna señal de dolor – pero, nadie que yo haya conocido… ah perdido sensibilidad en su cuerpo –

- solo la puedes perder… - se dirigió a la ventana, la luna ya había echo su aparición en el cielo nocturno, lo que provoco que iluminara la habitación – con oscuro y horrendo pasado –

- ¿de que… estas hablando? – la miro preocupada–

- ah… creo que te eh dicho demasiado – dio un suspiro - es mejor que te vayas –

- no… no me iré – la abrazo por la espalda – hasta que me digas… tu pasado –

- no es tan importante… - lo dijo con un tono seco –

- ¡Claro que es importante! – la abrazo mas fuerte - ¡Supongo que tu familia te dejo sola… si fuese eso, tu lo llamas "no es importante"!

- ¡Yo no deje a mi familia! – se quito a Kim de encima - ¡Fui vendida como esclava por mis propios hermanos! – Kim abrió sus ojos como platos – ellos… mis propios hermanos… - Shego soltó una lagrima – ni siquiera… pude despedirme de mi madre, tampoco de mi padre… - golpeo la pared con fuerza -

- Shego… -se acerco a ella eh intento tocar su hombro para consolarla – no tenia idea – Shego quito su mano de su hombro –

- no… ningún egipcio tiene idea de lo que nosotros, los hebreos hemos sufrido para tener un buen trabajo o por lo menos tenerlo… -

De pronto las dos oyeron que la puerta se abría, Kim miro hacia la puerta y noto que entraba Betty, ella se quedo mirando a Kim.

- princesa… ¿por que esta aquí? – la miro –

- yo… - tenia que decir algo, pero no podía, por mas que quería que unas palabras salieran de su boca… no salían –

- si quiere le ofrezco algo –

- no es necesario… - dijo Shego con un tono seco – la princesa ya estaba a punto de irse –

- ¿enserio? – Betty dirigió su mirada a Kim –

- s-si… ya estaba a punto de irme – se dirigió a la puerta – adiós Betty… adiós Shego – esta solo la ignoro y así Kim se fue de ahí –

- no seas grose… - no termino de hablar por que vio el brazo de Shego - ¿¡Pero que te paso! –

- es… solo un rasguño –

Mientras tanto en el palacio, ya había llegado Kim a altas horas de la noche… al parecer nadie se dio cuenta que el todo el día no estuvo en el palacio, se perdió la cena y ya no se la volverían a dar, por que los sirvientes estaban descansando. Decidió ir a ver a su padre a sus aposentos, l llegar a su destino toco la puerta dos veces…

- ¡Padre!, ¿puedo entrar? – le pregunto, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta - ¿padre?... –

Kim abrió las grandes puertas que se dirigían a los aposentos de su padre, pero para su desgracia solo se encontró con las pertenencias y cosas antiguas que tenia su padre en sus aposentos, la luz estaba a pagada así que decidió prender una vela para poder ver si ya estaba dormido en su cama. Camino lentamente, sin ninguna prisa hacia su destino, al llegar no vio gran cosa con la oscuridad así que acercó mas la vela pero lo que se encontró fueron las sabanas de seda manchadas de sangre, poso la vela en un pequeño estante que estaba al lado de la cama, Kim agarro la sabana de seda y comenzó a ver toda la sabana, estaba de color rojo, Kim olio un poco la zona roja y sus ojos se abrieron como platos, era sangre, pero lo que ella no sabia es de donde había salido la sangre… la primera cosa que se le vino a lamente fue…

- mi padre… - dijo asustada –

Ella busco en toda la habitación alguna pista de donde estaría su padre, vio todo lo que estaba en la habitación pero por mas que buscaba su padre no estaba en ninguna de los lugares en los que busco Kim, pero solo le faltaba un lugar, el sarcófago de su padre… el que durante años su padre le dijo que ahí el dormiría y llegaría al mas haya para que los dioses le dieran la bienvenida al paraíso. Al estar cerca del sarcófago dirigió su vista al suelo y vio demasiada sangre demasiada, el pequeño caminito de sangre salía dentro del sarcófago, Kim decidió abrir con cuidado el sarcófago, cuando lo abrió un cuerpo envuelto en vendas cayo al suelo, Kim noto que al cuerpo le habían cortado sus piernas y sus brazos, las vendas estaban manchadas de sangre. Kim decidió voltear el cuerpo, vio que al igual que lo que quedaba de cuerpo, la cara estaba envuelta en vendas, le quito las vendas del rostro y sus ojos se abrieron como platos, la persona que había muerto era…

- ¡Padre! – grito con desesperación - ¡Por favor que venga algún medico! – ella acaricio el rostro de su padre asustada – estarás bien… resiste padre – las lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos –

- princesa se encuen… ah – la sirvienta vio a Kim junto con lo que quedaba del cuerpo de su padre – ¡necesitamos a un medico aquí! – la sirvienta le grito a los guardias de afuera –

Los guardias llamaron a un medico y a varias sirvientas, al llegar el medico pidió que le ayudaran a llevar el cuerpo a la sala de medicina, una de las sirvientas le pidió a Kim que se fuera, pero ella no quiso separarse de su padre así que los siguió… pero la sirvienta otra vez le dijo que se quedara aquí, que todo saldrá bien, Kim aun así no le hiso caso, lo que provoco que la sirvienta le pidiera a los guardias que la escoltaran a sus aposentos, los guardias le obedecieron y se la llevaron a fuerzas a sus aposentos. La encerraron en sus aposentos, ella lloraba como jamás lo había echo desde la muerte de su madre.

- ya eh perdido a mi madre… - miro el suelo, que estaba un poco mojado por sus lagrimas – ahora te pierdo a ti padre… - dijo llorando –

Al día siguiente, los hebreos seguían trabajando como siempre, pero los egipcios estaban ocupados, ese día se embalsamaba y se enterrara junto con sus pertenencias al Faraón, todos los egipcios estaban algo tristes, no tan devastados como Kim pero si estaban tristes, perder de nuevo a una gran Faraón era como perder a un héroe… o a un dios, bueno, Kim estando en el palacio se vestía para el sagrado funeral que tendrían los restos de su padre. Ella solo se miraba al espejo, se había puesto un collar que le regalaron sus padres cuando solo tenia cinco años… esos recuerdos de ese cumpleaños, la llenaban de alegría y a la vez de tristeza.

"_En el palacio, se celebraba el cumpleaños numero quinto de la princesa Kim, sus padres le han hecho una gran fiesta por su cumpleaños, los egipcios y los reyes de otros países asistían a la dichosa fiesta de la princesa. Ella estaba abriendo sus obsequios, todos eran muy bonitos, como uno que recibido de su amigo Ron el príncipe del bajo Egipto, era una pequeña avecilla de color naranja con manchas blancas en sus alas._

_- mira mami – le dijo Kim a su madre mientras le mostraba la avecilla – ¿no es bonita? –_

_- si mi niña, es muy bonita – abrazo a Kim – feliz cumpleaños mi nenita – le beso su frente –_

_Kim le mostro en afecto una hermosa sonrisa, ese era el mejor día de su vida, sus padres estaban junto a ella celebrando ese gran día especial con ella. Su padre se acercó a ella, con un pequeño trapo de seda que envolvía alguna sorpresa para Kim._

_- ten Kim – le dio el trapo, Kim lo abrió impaciente y lo que se encontró fue un hermoso collar – es de parte de nosotros – dijo mientras abrazaba a la Reina -_

_- ¡Gracias papi!¡Gracias mami! – los abrazo por las piernas a los dos –_

_De pronto entre tanta alegría en el cumpleaños de Kim, la Reina decidió acercarse a un sirviente que servía la comida, al minuto de pedirle algo, el sirviente saco un cuchillo y se lo clavo en el corazón a la Reina. Todos se quedaron impactados al oír el grito que la Reina echo por el dolor, cayo arrodillada y volteo a ver al sirviente, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y con la poca fuerza que le quedaba dijo…_

_- m-miraz… - susurro para si misma al ver al sirviente al rostro –_

_- dulces sueños… Isis – le dijo con una sonrisa maniaca –_

_Ella cerro los ojos lentamente hasta que sus ojos se cerraron completamente, su cuerpo fue tomando un tono pálido y se puso completamente frio. El Faraón fue corriendo hacia ella, desesperado la cargo y acaricio su rostro._

_- Isis, no te mueras… - El faraón volteo a ver a los guardias – ¡Vayan por el responsable de esta calamidad!¡Ahora mismo! –_

_Los guardias fueron en busca del sirviente que asesino a la Reina, pero su búsqueda fue en vano. Jamás lo encontraron, Kim se acerco a su padre y miro toda asustada el cuerpo de su madre._

_- Mami… - se acerco a ella y la movió un poco – Mami, despierta… - la movió mas, pero ella no mostro ningún rastro de estar viva – mami no es hora de dormir… despierta – _

_El faraón la abrazo muy fuerte, le susurro solo una simple palabra lo que provoco que Kim llorara, las lagrimas no dejaban de salir de sus lindos ojos, su padre solo se dedico en ese momento a consolar a Kim, no le gustaba verla así, no debía llorar, debía ponerle el ejemplo a su hija… el pensaba "hay que seguir adelante", estaba listo para decírselo a Kim pero al abrir su boca ninguna palabra salió, el al igual que Kim rompió en llanto por el amor de su vida."_

Kim recordaba ese lindo y a la vez triste momento, cerro los ojos por un momento y decidió que era hora de seguir adelante, ahora que Kim es la siguiente en gobernar con honor Egipto… su boda con el príncipe Ron era mas que necesaria para que este reino egipcio pudiera seguir adelante con un faraón muy bien instruido en eso de ser faraón y príncipe, pero ella quería ser libre, libre de reglas y de todo lo demás, pero ahora no era el momento adecuado para pensar esas cosas… tenia que ir al entierro de su padre que se llevaría acabo en una de las pirámides.

Al llegar a la pirámide, vio a mucha gente importante que estaba presente para presenciar el entierro de lo que quedaba de su padre, al empezar la ceremonia Kim no le tomo tanta importancia, en lo único que pensaba era en esos hermosos momentos que paso con su padre y con su madre. Al terminar la ceremonia, todos se fueron pero Miraz y Kim no, ellos se quedaron un tiempo mas contemplando la pirámide.

- ¿estas bien Kim? – observo a su sobrina -

- s-si… estoy bien – dijo mientras miraba el suelo algo triste –

- ahora que tu padre a muerto… - se alejo un poco – tendrás que casarte lo mas pronto posible –

- eso lo se tío… - comento seria – pero, quisiera tomarme un tiempo antes de casarme con Ron –

- te entiendo… - la miro serio, le dedico una pequeña sonrisa – ¿no los extrañas? –

- ¿a mis padres?... si, si los extraño – una pequeña lagrima salió de su ojo –

Miraz se dedico una sonrisa maligna así mismo y se fue de ese lugar dejando a Kim sola, ella rompió en llanto al recordar a sus padres y esos hermosos momentos que paso con ellos, al recordar todos esos hermosos momentos decidió visitar a Shego y a Betty. Ella suponía que a los hebreos le dirían sobre la muerte del faraón en algunos días, eso lo sabia por que hicieron lo mismo al anunciar la muerte de su madre a los hebreos.

* * *

**Bueno aqui acaba el capitulo ewe... les iba a dejar mas pero decidi dejarlo para el proximo capitulo, dejen reviews para poder seguirle al fic por que si no no tendre sentido para seguirle :3 bueno ya me voy, dejen criticas, consejos... lo que quieran.**


	5. Capitulo V: Reencuentro

_**Hola a todos, les traigo lo que seria mas bien el capitulo VI pero decidi mejor borrar el capitulo cinco para asi reescribirlo y salio esto :)**_

_**A Ethmir: Gracias por tu ayuda y aun que se que no volveras a leer esto, pido unas disculpas por la forma en la que te respondi el mensaje hace ya varios meses, despues de todo tratabas de ayudarme y me arrepiento por haberlo hecho... mis mas sinseras disculpas.**_

_**De nuevo, espero y les guste xD**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de disney y no me pertenecen  
**_

* * *

**Danger in Egypt  
**

**Capitulo V – Reencuentro**

Después de dos años, Egipto había sido sucumbido a una democracia hostil que era liderada por el nuevo Faraón Miraz. La muerte del Faraón Ramsés había provocado que la Princesa Kimse quitara la vida, lo que llevo a Miraz a ser el único heredero al trono.

El comienzo de su reinado había comenzado un poco bien pero con el poco tiempo que tenía en el trono ya gobernaba con puño de hierro, solo le daba los lujos a los Egipcios de un estatus alto, a los demás los dejaba en la ruina y en la miseria al igual que a los hebreos. Ellos morían de hambre cada día, tenían más enfermos que de costumbre… ya estaban artos de cómo Miraz los agobiaba con mas trabajo, deseaban justicia así que se unieron a dos mujeres que comenzaron con la resistencia.

Betty, era la líder de toda la resistencia por su gran fuerza, coraje y valentía. Para los hebreos tanto como los egipcios era la mejor para ese puesto, la siguiente al mando era Shego, la mujer pálida era la más fuerte de todos.

Pero no solo por ello tenía ese cargo, el dios de los hebreos le concedió un don al momento de su nacimiento, era más inteligente o sabia que un anciano, mas ágil con cualquier arma que un soldado de alto rango. Pero lo que más le agradaba a los hebreos era su misteriosa fuerza, un fuerte resplandor verde emanaba de sus manos cuando ella entraba en batalla.

Ellas dos eran las únicas aptas para liderar la resistencia, pero Shego deseaba algo mas aparte de justicia… quería encontrar a Kim, aquella princesa que dieron por muerta es la única mujer que Shego amo con toda su alma.

- ¡Hey! – un hombre le replico disgustado a Shego.

- Lo siento señor, no me fije por donde iba – trato de disculparse con el señor pero este ya se había ido sin antes escucharla, ella solo suspiro y siguió su camino – buena forma de iniciar el día.

- ¿Por qué esa cara chiquilla? Si ha perdido usted algo importante compre unas hermosas joyas – era un vendedor de joyas, vendía lo que usualmente a las mujeres egipcias usaban – el verde le favorece mucho.

- No gracias señor.

Shego se fue, pensando en lo que ah pasado todo este largo tiempo. La gente egipcia seguía con sus lujos como de costumbre mientras los esclavos trabajaban duro por el pan de cada día, ella noto como unas chicas egipcias que por cierto eran menores que ella, la miraban entre risitas.

Shego solo se limito a sonreírles amablemente lo que provoco un pequeño sonrojo en las chicas.

- Buena forma de llamar la atención Shego.

- Yo solo sonreí – se defendió seria contra la voz femenina que le hablo.

- Con la guerra hay que dejar tus sentimientos atrás… eso incluye al amor, toma – la mujer le lanzo una manzana la cual Shego consiguió atrapar – oí por ahí que no has comido últimamente.

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia Betty – empezó a comer la manzana.

- Lo que le sucedió a la princesa no fue culpa tuya.

- Si hubiera estado con ella a toda hora no le habría pasado nada… - tiro lo que le quedaba de la manzana al suelo y siguió caminando.

- Hay que dejar el pasado atrás, no es bueno que sigas haciéndote esto Shego – la siguió mientras caminaban por las alborotadas calles.

- Yo se que le paso en verdad y ese desgraciado tiene que ver con eso.

- Estando en ayunas no solucionaras nada Shego – Betty trataba de hacerla entender, pero hacerlo en un lugar con tanta gente no sería bueno – hay que ir a un lugar tranquilo, este es un tema muy delicado y hay demasiados guardias aquí.

- ¡Entonces como quieres que solucione este dolor! ¿eh? – Shego quería sacar su furia contra Miraz, matarlo si se puede o hacerlo sufrir por las fechorías que él ha hecho.

- Vayamos a otro lugar Shego, podrían saber quiénes somos si seguimos hablando de esto aquí.

- Me vale que lo sepan, yo quiero matar a ese desgraciado – Shego se quito una capa que la cubría de los demás, lo que dejo mostrar a muchas personas la mitad de una armadura negra en todo su lado izquierdo.

- ¡Shego! Ponte la capa o te descubrirán – levanto del suelo la capa y se la mostro.

- Me iré de viaje en busca de Kim y si no regreso… es que El ya se encargo de mi – compro comida y agua para el viaje inesperado.

- Morirás en el desierto, no aguantaras mucho tiempo ahí.

- Yo nací en el desierto y se cómo cuidarme – Shego compro inmediatamente un camello y salió a toda máquina de ahí.

- ¡Shego! – Betty corrió tras ella pero por más que lo intentaba no lo consiguió, ella ya había salido de Egipto en busca de la princesa.

Mientras tanto en el palacio de Egipto se celebraba una fiesta, si… una fiesta en honor al embarazo de la mujer del Faraón. Toda persona importante se encontraba ahí presente, entre ellos el mismo Emperador Gemina y su esposa la Reina Vivian.

- Es un verdadero honor tenerte aquí mi querido amigo Gemina – era Miraz quien hablaba cortésmente al Emperador.

- El gusto es mío Miraz, que Zeus bendiga a la pequeña criatura que con ansias esperas.

- Gracias, pero que sorpresa… - esta vez se dirigió hasta la Reina Vivian, pero esta no se veía contenta de estar ahí – La hermosa Reina Vivian esta ante nosotros, los rumores son ciertos amigo te ganaste a una buena mujer.

- El gusto es mío Faraón – ella solo saludo con seriedad a lo que el Emperador Gemina comenzó a reír.

- Afrodita me ha dado a alguien digna para mí – la tomo por la cadera acercándola a él, a ella no le parecía nada agradable.

- Eso veo amigo, hasta la misma Isis ayudo a crear tanta belleza –Miraz era un completo mujeriego pero como ahora tendría que casarse con la madre de su heredero lo único que le quedaría hacer era coquetear o tener amantes.

- Mi señor… - Un guardia del palacio se acerco a Miraz.

- ¿Que quieres mocoso?.

- Tengo informes de que una de las líderes de la resistencia ah…

- Esas mocosas solo me causan problemas, será mejor que te retires con tu informe – Miraz tomaba todo ese asunto como una broma, se divertía con esos hebreos que intentaban tener justicia.

- Una de las lideres ah ido en busca de la princesa Kim – Miraz abrió los ojos como platos, tiro una copa de vino que tenía en la mano.

- Y… ¿Cómo se llama la muchacha? – pregunto furioso.

- La líder es… es la esclava Shego mi señor.

Miraz grito de furia, dejando a sus invitados atónitos. Eso no se lo esperaba, en realidad no era de su agrado oír semejante noticia.

- Envía a todos los guardias a atraparla… - ordeno eso con demasiada ira, pero noto como el joven guardia solo se le quedaba mirando un poco espantado - ¡Ahora! – el guardia salió enseguida por los refuerzos – Amigos míos… - Miraz le hablaba ahora a sus invitados – lamento todo este numerito pero, la fiesta acaba aquí.

Shego ya estaba a toda marcha por el desierto en busca de pistas que la llevaran con Kim, pero por ahora no llevaba nada. Ya tenía dos meses en el desierto, la comida comenzaba a escasear al igual que el agua, la verdad ya estaba comenzando a rendirse.

Eso no es lo que ella esperaba, pero aun así no se rendía. Mientras siguiera buscando a Kim todos irá bien, esa era su meta… encontrarla.

Shego noto que el camello necesitaba descansar así que paró enseguida y espero ahí sentada para luego seguir adelante. Lo único que la podía detener era una tormenta de arena la que desgraciadamente llego, el camello espantado salió corriendo en dirección opuesta dejando a Shego sola.

- este es mi fin – dijo amargada y se acostó, esperando a que la arena le cayera encima.

Pero algo peor llego a atormentarla, una tormenta de arena paso sobre sus narices inundándola hasta el tope, al terminar la tormenta Shego no intento nada para salir. Sabía que era su fin y ni nada y nadie podría salvarla… o eso creía.

Alguien o algo la saco de ahí, ella solo tosía toda la arena que le había entrado por la boca, sus ojos trataban de acostumbrarse a la intensa luz del sol, pero una cabeza tapo toda luz posible.

- Oh por dios, ¿se encuentra bien? – una mujer morena y de ojos azules la miraba con preocupación.

Shego solo izo un leve movimiento de cabeza, con debilidad y poco fuerza se levanto de su lugar, miro más detenidamente a la mujer, tenia ropajes de las tierras de Madian, sus colores eran vivos y alegres a comparación de los trapos que utilizaban en Egipto los hebreos.

Shego noto que la mujer venia acompañada de un camello, este traía unas cosas que nuestra guerrera noto al instante, era su camello el que venía junto a la mujer. Ella bufo fastidiada.

- Con que con ella llegaste… - murmuró para sí misma, el camello solo izo un leve ruido sin sentido.

- ¿Disculpe? – pregunto confundida la mujer.

- ¿Eh? Nada… mi nombre es Shego – se presento, la mujer morena solo mostro una agradable sonrisa.

- Yo me llamo Bonnie –

- Lindo nombre – confeso Shego, la mujer solo mostro un leve rubor en sus mejillas - ¿hacia dónde te dirigías? –

- Hacia las tierras de Madian, ahí se encuentra mi familia y ya muy pronto comenzara el festival – Shego solo sonrió, ya sabía de qué festival hablaba pues durante un tiempo en su pasado estuvo viviendo en Madian – quien… ¿quieres venir conmigo? – le pregunto.

- Claro – un sentimiento de alegría comenzaba a aparecer en su interior, pues volvería a encontrarse con la gente que conoció en su infancia.

La mujer llamada Bonnie y Shego comenzaron un viaje que tan solo duro un día, descansaron a la mitad del desierto, la peli-verde se sorprendió al ver que el camello se quedaba junto a Bonnie y no se separaba de ella. Al día siguiente siguieron su camino hacia las tierras de Madian, al poco tiempo de comenzar su viaje pudieron ver como en su ambiente se mostraban algunas palmas y arbustos.

Ya era oficial, habían llegado a su destino, unas cabras salían de algunos escondites para acercarse a un estanque donde ahí bebían constantemente agua.

- Llegamos – dijo Bonnie mientras dejaba que el camello paseara.

Shego solo observaba el lugar que la acogió durante unos meses en su dura infancia, algunas ovejas se acercaban a ella para olisquearla pero otras no le tomaban ni la mas mínima atención. Bonnie la dejo ahí, sola con los animales.

Decidió sentarse junto a las ovejas y de vez en cuando acariciaba a una o dos, el sonido agudo de risas de niños comenzó a hacerse presente. Ella dirigió su mirada hacia donde provenían las risas, sus ojos presenciaron como dos niños castaños jugaban con unas espadas de madera, comenzó a reír, pues una de las espadas tenia la forma de un arma egipcia y la otra de una romana.

Inmediatamente sabia que estaban jugando a las guerras que se presenciaron hace muchas décadas atrás entre esos dos imperios.

- ¡Cae ante mi espada emperador Tim! – dijo uno de los gemelos que traía la espada egipcia.

- ¡Nunca me rendiré faraón Ji! – aclaro el otro.

Sus espadas de madera chocaban con velocidad, ellos solo reían al ver que uno perdía o que alguno de ellos cayera al suelo.

Shego solo observaba la pequeña pelea con una sonrisa pero esta desapareció al instante, a uno de los gemelos se les había caído su espada donde se encontraba una serpiente de cascabel.

- Mira lo que has hecho Tim – le reclamo el niño a su hermano.

- Perdón Ji, hay que tomarla de alguna forma… -

- Si… no quiero ver a nuestra hermana enojada –

Trataron de acercarse al reptil pero al estar cerca de este, la serpiente los empezó a amenazar mostrándoles sus colmillos. Shego no dudo al instante y fue con ellos a ayudarlos, los niños al verla se le quedaron viendo al ver como se acercaba mas y mas al reptil.

- Háganse a un lado niños – les pidió la peli-verde.

Ellos le hicieron caso y solo se le quedaron observando, la serpiente la amenazaba con mas fiereza, ya a tan poco centímetros acerco su mano a la espada de madera. La serpiente la ataco con rapidez pero ella logro esquivarla, el segundo intento fue mucho después cuando la serpiente paso por desapercibido el acercamiento de Shego.

- ¡La tengo! – grito alegre, pero la serpiente la mordió con fuerza en el brazo - ¡Rayos!

La serpiente la iba a volver a atacar pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos salió volando hacia otro lugar, muy lejos de su ubicación actual.

Los gemelos se abrazaron a sí mismos algo temerosos al ver a cierta oji-verde viéndolos con el ceño fruncido.

- Ji… Tim… - Shego abrió los ojos por la sorpresa al oir esa voz, pero el dolor de la mordida le llamo mas la atención.

- H…Hola hermana – reaccionaron estos algo temerosos.

- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirlo? – izo una pregunta retorica.

- Mas de una vez eso es seguro – dijo el que al parecer era el gemelo llamado Tim

- ¡NO JUEGUEN A LAS GUERRAS! –

- ¿Por qué no podemos? – pregunto Jim.

- Es muy divertido – exclamo el otro.

- Un no es un no, es de… -

- Demasiado peligroso – la interrumpió Shego.

La oji-verde volteo a verla, sus ojos se abrieron como dos pares de platos, se miraban a los ojos, Shego trato de levantarse… lo consiguió pero muy difícilmente lo logro, se tambaleaba por el veneno.

- Kim… cuanto tiem… -

- ¡Niños! ¡Traigan a mama! – les grito esta a los gemelos, ellos salieron corriendo.

Shego veía toda la escena, pero sus ojos le estaban fallando, poco a poco se nublaban hasta al punto en que solo podía ver siluetas o manchas… pero todo al final se volvió negro.

Shego se movió un poco hasta que volvió a abrir los ojos, al abrirlos por completo se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba en el mismo lugar donde encontró a su princesa, estaba en una carpa color arena con algunos bordados en los costados.

Ella se sentó en el mismo lugar donde se encontraba, miro su brazo donde anteriormente estaba la mordida de serpiente, pero ahora estaba una venda de tela alrededor de toda el área de la mordida.

- ¿_Abra sido un sueño?_ – se pregunto en su mente, abra sido la falta de agua o solo la simple ilusión de ver a Kim que la hiciera pensar aquello.

Una de las zonas de la carpa dejo pasar luz, al parecer alguien estaba entrando, Shego mantenía la ilusión de que fuera la princesa egipcia, pero no fue así, en cambio su dios le envió a una mujer con ropajes blancos.

Era igualita a Kim, solamente sus ojos eran azules y su cabello era lacio, no como la acababa de ver a su princesa que lo traía un poco corto como antes y alborotado.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras querida? – la suave y madura voz de la mujer sonó rompiendo el silencio e la carpa.

- Bien… - contesto ella, la mujer se incoó al lado de Shego y tomo su brazo - ¿Usted me curo?

- Si –

- Gracias, em… -

- Mi nombre es Ann, soy la madre de aquellos tres – dijo señalando hacia la entrada de la carpa.

Shego miro con atención, se encontró con tres personas ahí, eran los dos gemelos que estaban observando tímidos y ahí estaba la causante de ese viaje. Kim se encontraba observando junto a los niños.

- ¿Son… sus hijos? – pregunto confundida.

- Claro… -

Shego sabia a la perfección que Kim no era hija suya, pero por alguna razón la mujer no lo negaba, aquí había algo oculto y ella debía saberlo.

Los niños entraron corriendo hacia donde se encontraba la peli-verde, comenzaron a girar a su alrededor.

- Niños, denle las gracias a la señorita por darles su espada – les dijo Ann.

- Muchas gracias mujer verde – dijeron los dos al unismo, comenzaron a reír.

- ¡Niños! No sean maleducados - les reclamo su madre, pero Shego solo reía.

- ¡Si! No sean malos conmigo o si no me pondré más verde y me los comeré – comenzó a atacarlos de forma divertida y ellos salieron corriendo asustados.

- Eres muy graciosa jovencita, bueno… iré a calmarlos – la mujer miro por un momento a Kim, quien estaba en una esquina con los brazos cruzados, mirada con seriedad a Shego - ¿No vendrás a darle las gracias pequeña? –

- … - no dijo nada, su _"madre_" se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Las dejo – se fue.

Dejándolas solas, Shego se levanto con poca fuerza pero al final lo logro, se acerco un poco a Kim pero esta no le izo caso.

- Linda familia… -

- No es de tu incumbencia – ya sabía a qué quería llegar aquello.

- Pensé que habías muerto –

- Vaya, la mujer que juro protegerme me ah encontrado – dijo Kim mientras se acercaba a la salida de la carpa, pero Shego la tomo de la mano con fuerza – suéltame –

- ¿Por qué tan fría conmigo? –

- Ya sabes porque… - se soltó de su agarre pero esta vez Shego la abrazo por detrás - ¡Suéltame!

- Cuando esos maleantes te alejaron de mi… no podía ver nada, me habían cegado con una venda – Kim parecía agitarse, pues su corazón parecía un caballo en plena carrera – al quitármela, lo único que encontré fue sangre en el suelo y parte de tus ropajes blancos manchados de sangre –

- No te creo… - Shego en un rápido movimiento le dio media vuelta y sus rostros quedaron a pocos centímetros de distancia.

- Por favor… créeme –le suplico.

Kim jamás la había visto de esa forma, parecía muy débil, un blanco fácil para cualquier pandillero. Si ella fuera algún maleante la mataría en ese mismo instante pero no quería hacer algo semejante… en su interior un pequeño sentimiento le izo sonreír por unos segundos.

- Esta bien, te creo –

Shego inmediatamente la abrazo con fuerza, Kim no sabía qué hacer, si abrazarla o separarse de ella, pero al final el deseo de tenerla tan cerca suyo de nuevo le izo abrazarla. Ahora que lo recordaba Shego era alta, más alta que ella si lo recordaba, hace dos años que no se veían y al parecer la peli-verde creció más.

- Como ya se arreglo este dilema – se separo de Kim y se estiro, la oji-verde se le quedaba observando embobada a Shego.

- _wow… tiene mas músculos – _

A causa de las batallas que estableció con la guardia del palacio egipcio sus músculos le habían aumentado de tamaño un poco mas y sus cicatrices le daban un poco de… como decirlo, toque deseable.

- ¿Kim? – la pelirroja se salió de su ensueño.

- ¿Si? –

- ¿Desde cuándo tu madre está viva? – confundida señalo hacia fuera donde estaba la mujer pelirroja.

- No es mi madre… em… veras, cuando llegue aquí el sacerdote me encontró y me cuido durante algunos días, ella curo mis heridas y me pregunto si quería ser parte de su familia – tomo un poco de aire – al parecer le había recordado a una hija que perdió durante la época de sequia, acepte y ahora… por asid decirlo, soy su hija –

- ¿Y esos niños? –

- Eran muy pequeños cuando llegue, por ello creen que soy su hermana mayor – una sonrisa se mostro en su rostro – es una familia encantadora –

- Extrañas a tus padres… ¿cierto? – Shego noto como una pequeña lagrima salió de su ojo, pero al instante la borro con la palma de su mano – lo siento… no debí –

- No te preocupes, Ra tomo la decisión y así debe ser –

- Espera… ¿Todos aquí saben que eres Egipcia? – Kim dudo antes de contestar.

- No – miro a Shego a los ojos y se ruborizo un poco con su mirar firme y fuerte – el único que lo sabe es el sacerdote, me reconoció al instante –

- Vaya… si creo quien yo es pues reconoce a cualquiera – murmuro.

- ¿Qué dijiste Shego? –

- ¿Eh? Am… nada –

Hubo un momento de silencio, Shego deseaba decirle todo lo que sentía por ella en ese mismo instante, pero no era ni el momento y ni el lugar adecuado… aun que aria una pequeña prueba.

- Kim… -

- ¿Qué? – la miro por un momento, Shego se acerco a ella y la tomo por el mentón – She… ¿Shego? –

- Te extrañe princesa – Kim se ruborizo al instante, hace mucho que no le decían o llamaban por aquel nombre.

- Em… y… yo –

En eso una persona entro haciendo mucho escándalo y abrazo a Shego, Kim estaba confundida al principio pero inmediatamente su rostro cambio a uno de ira.

- ¡Bonnie! ¡Suéltala! –

Era Bonnie quien abrazaba a Shego como si fuera de su posesión, la peli verde estaba confundida con el comportamiento de la morena que acababa de conocer hace pocos días.

- No – aclaro la morena mostrándole la lengua – ella es mía –

- ¿Eh? – Shego estaba confundida.

- ¡No digas eso Bonnie! – la separa a la fuerza de la peli verde – ni la conoces –

- ¿A no? – se acerco de nuevo a la alta - ¿Cómo estas Shego? – la miro preocupada, Shego se ruborizo un poco al verla con tan poca ropa.

- ¿Y tu demás ropa Bonnie? – pregunto

- Tenia calor – en eso acaricio el brazo de Shego - ¿No tienes tu calor? –

- Em… creo que si – contesto confundida y un poco sonrojada.

Kim tomo a Shego de la mano con fuerza y las dos salieron de la carpa, el sol cegó por unos instantes a Shego.

- ¿Qué te pasa? Auch, mis ojos – reclamo.

- No te acerques a ella –

- ¿Por qué n… -

Miro el rostro de Kim y esta estaba enrojecida por la ira que le sacaba aquella morena de buen cuerpo, sonrió para si misma, ya extrañaba cuando su princesa se ponía roja por algo así.

* * *

_**Eso es todo, espero que aya seguidores del KIGO que les guste esta historia, muy pronto... llegara a asu fin, dejen reviews, criticas, recomendaciones... todo sera bienvenido.**_


	6. Capitulo VI: Recordando

**_¡Aqui esta! como lo prometi en mis otros fics, actualizare los capitulos -en cuanto pueda, claro- en fin..._  
**

**_Me tarde mucho con este y en verdad lo siento D: enserio que si, ademas de que quiero editar los primeros capitulos pues... admitamoslos, estan muy malos (demasiados) e.e en fin, ¡Que lo disfruten! :D_**

_LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A DISNEY, YO SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO CON ELLOS_

* * *

**Danger in Egypt**

**Capitulo**** VI – ****Recordando**

Pasadas algunas horas Shego ya era muy bien recibida en Madian, las personas le daban obsequios, hacían preguntas sobre su extraño color de pelo y piel, algunos desconfiaban de ella por su extraña forma de actuar pero las demás preguntaban sobre su vida. Aun que ella no hablaba mucho sobre ese asunto, cuando esas dudas le llegaban las omitía diciendo otras cosas aun más interesantes, Kim se dio cuenta de eso pero no le tomo mucha importancia.

En ese día se estaban iniciando los preparativos para una fogata, Shego recordó aquellos días en los que vivió por un tiempo en Madian, pero eso para ella era historia vieja.

-¿Dónde naciste? – pregunto Jim mientras seguía a Shego.

-La verdad… - pero fue interrumpida por el otro hermano.

-¿Qué edad tienes? – Tim la siguió por el otro lado, Jim izo un puchero.

-¡Le estoy preguntando yo!

-¡No es cierto! ¡Yo llegue primero!

Y los dos hermanos gemelos comenzaron a pelear alejándose así de la peli-verde, ella suspiro pero se divertía al ver a los gemelos pelear por algo tan ridículo, miro a su alrededor y sonrió al ver el pueblo que una vez la acogió en su agonía. Lo podía recordar muy bien, solo una persona la ayudo a sobrevivir de la deshidratación y perdida de energía.

Camino con lentitud para observar al ganado y ahí encontró a la mujer por la cual inicio este viaje, Kim, ahí se encontraba ella, sentada debajo de un árbol que ya estaba casi seco, a su alrededor había un ganado de ovejas pastando el poco césped que había, algunas se acercaban a ella y se echaban junto a ella para así descansar en la sombra. Shego sonrió y decidió ir junto a ella, cuando ya vio que estaba lo suficientemente cerca decidió hablar.

-Hola princesa – la pelirroja volteo a verla.

-¿Qué quieres? – pregunto con hostilidad.

-Tranquila… solo vengo a estar aquí contigo – se sentó a su lado pero ella no le tomo ni la mas mínima atención.

-No me hace falta tu compañía – se levanto pero la de piel verde le tomo la mano deteniéndola, Kim la miro - ¿Por qué no vas con Bonnie? Ella está muy emocionada por conocerte a _fondo_ – puso énfasis en la última palabra.

Shego solo comenzó a reír, era evidente que su princesita estaba celosa de la morena, aun que eso le gustaba ver en Kim. Soltó su mano, la de oji-verde la mira un poco curiosa.

-Haz lo que quieras, pero ya sabes que no debes estar celosa…

-¡N-No lo estoy! – Shego pudo observar como su rostro se ponía rojo como un tomate.

-¿Enserio?

-Exacto, no lo estoy.

-¿Entonces por qué estas roja?

Kim se puso aun más roja, ya parecía un tomate y se fue de ahí refunfuñando y maldiciendo a la peli-verde, Shego solo comenzó a reír, hace mucho tiempo que deseaba poner así a su princesa pero su desaparición no lo había permitido. Un recuerdo amargo llego a su mente evitando que siguiera riendo, no era un recuerdo muy agradable, era uno de los más horribles de toda su vida… el día en que su princesa desapareció.

"_Shego se encontraba en su casa de barro, en las zonas más pobres de Egipto, donde los hebreos vivían, la luz de la luna iluminaba el interior de la choza, nada fuera de lo común estaba sucediendo ahora mismo, solamente que, hoy había quedado de verse con su princesa._

_La de piel verde intento consolarla por lo sucedido con su padre, el entierro de lo que quedaba del Faraón fue a altas horas de la mañana, por lo que vio a Kim esa misma tarde, pero ella le dijo que quería verla en la noche, cuando la luna estuviese en su mejor posición y así se fue, dejando sola a la esclava._

_Pudo oír como unas pisadas se acercaban a su hogar, sabía que era ella, se levanto sigilosamente de su cama tratando de no despertar a Betty, lo consiguió, abrió la puerta de madera con cuidado y ahí estaba Kim, tenia puesta una capa para que así ningún esclavo al reconociera._

_Se acerco a ella lo suficiente para verla a los ojos, aun en la inmensa obscuridad podía apreciar esa hermoso brillo en sus ojos color verde, como los suyos, solamente que los de ella misma no eran tan hermosos, ya iba a tomar la palabra pero fue interrumpida._

_-Yo primero, quiero decirte algo… - Shego asintió y la pelirroja tomo aire - …desde que… mi padre murió, me di cuenta de muchas cosas… - ella tomo un poco mas de aire y miro al suelo - … me di cuenta de las cosas más importantes, por ejemplo; mi padre siempre deseo liberar a los hebreos de su esclavitud, claro aun teniendo algunos pero no atormentarlos tanto como ahora… yo cumpliré su deseo – levanto su rostro para así ver a Shego a los ojos – además, me di cuenta de… mis sentimientos… - se sonrojo un poco – por ti._

_Shego abrió los ojos, jamás pensó que la princesita de la que ya estaba enamorada desde que la conoció se enamoraría de ella de la misma forma, al ver que la alta no decía nada bajo su rostro._

_-Mejor me voy – ya estaba a punto de irse._

_La peli-verde se dio cuenta de su error al no decir nada y con rapidez la abrazo con fuerza, Kim se sonrojo aun mas al ver que la abraza así que paso sus brazos por su espalda para corresponderle el abrazo._

_-Tú ya sabes de mis sentimientos, no tengo que decirte gran cosa pero… - se separo un poco para verla mejor, Kim levanto su rostro para verla a los ojos, pudo apreciar un sonrojo en sus majillas a lo cual sonrió con dulzura y con una de sus manos acaricio su mejilla - … te amo como no imaginas princesa – Kim mostro una gran sonrisa – te protegeré, aun que mi vida me cueste… vales mucho para mí._

_Al ver que Shego le correspondía los sentimientos disfruto del tacto de su mano en su mejilla y se acerco su rostro al suyo, la alta sabia que quería hacer y acepto con gusto, inclino un poco su cabeza para así unir sus labios, el beso fue tierno, dulce, disfrutaban del momento, ninguna de las dos quiso que acabase pero en algún momento tenía que acabar._

_Separaron sus rostros y se miraron a los ojos, Kim ya iba a decir algo pero cuando se estaba a punto de separar de la peli-verde se dio cuenta como esta caía al suelo, asustada se hincó para ayudarla._

_-¿Shego? – la nombrada levanto un poco su cabeza para verla, le sonrió, estaba sangrando de la espalda, eso no era bueno._

_Kim sonrió al ver por lo menos que ella estaba consciente, ya estaba por ayudarla pero unas fuertes manos jalaron su cabellera pelirroja provocándole dolor, Shego sintió la ira invadirle al ver cómo le hacían daño a la mujer que amaba, trato de levantarse pero unos hombres la tomaron de las manos y dejándola de rodillas._

_-Nunca pensé que… mi querida sobrina tuviera sentimientos por los esclavos… - Kim reconoció esa voz, mientras gemía por el dolor vio por el rabillo del ojo una silueta que al paso de estar a la luz lunar se izo ver a Miraz._

_-¿T-Tío…? – Kim estaba confundida, pero a la vez aliviada, su tío la ayudaría - ¡Tío! Por favor, ayúdame – le suplico, lo único que recibió como respuesta fue una carcajada de arrogancia - ¿Tío?_

_-No me vengas con estupideces, ¿Ayudarte? – Shego sabía que ese hombre no era de fiar, lo supo desde el primer momento en que lo vio en las construcciones, el hombre solo seguía riendo – si lo que he estado planeando todo este tiempo es matar a ti y a mi… hermano – escupió la última palabra – pero ahora que he conseguido matar a mis dos grandes problemas… solo me haces falta tu._

_-¿De qué hablas? – Kim no sabía que estaba sucediendo._

_-Ya lo sabes muy bien pequeña… - se acerco a su oído y comenzó a susurrar – yo mate a Isis en tu cumpleaños, yo mate a Ramsés ayer en la noche… - una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en su rostro, Kim estaba en un shock, del que no reaccionaria después de unos minutos._

_-Maldito… - Miraz volteo a ver detrás suyo a la peli-verde que se encontraba de rodillas - ¡SUELTALA! – el solo izo un movimiento de mano y uno de los hombres le dio un golpe en el rostro._

_-Rata asquerosa no te tengo miedo, se sobre tu secretito… - en ello se acerco a ella y saco un trapo color negro que tenia escondido en sus ropas – esto es… - con el trapo negro tapo sus ojos, ella se movía con fuerza para que la soltasen, pero no lo consiguió – para que no veas la tragedia…_

_Shego empezó a oír gemidos y chillidos, era su princesa la que gritaba de agonía, algo le estaban haciendo y Shego no podía protegerla como se lo había prometido, le dieron un golpe en la nuca, dejándola inconsciente…_

_Al despertar se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía la venda color negro sobre sus ojos, vio a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola, vio a una persona echada en el suelo, se acerco con dificultad hacia esa persona, pensando que era Kim, pero era Betty._

_-¿Betty? Pero que… - su amiga mayor estaba sangrando en grandes cantidades, la puso boca arriba y se dio cuenta de que todo su rostro estaba rojo, toda esa sangre provenía de uno de los orificios, donde antes había estado su ojo derecho._

_Shego inmediatamente con desesperación busco a la mujer que amaba, al no encontrarla con la mirada empezaba a entrar en la locura, ¿Dónde podría estar? ¿Qué le habrá hecho ese maldito? Esas y mil y un preguntas se hacían en su mente. Pero luego un indicio aparecía, pero no era bueno… si no malo._

_Se puso de rodillas frente aquel indicio, eran parte de las blancas telas de su vestido de seda, seda egipcia. Manchadas de sangre, toco la arena que aun estaba manchada y se dio cuenta de que la sangre estaba fresca, ya sabía que significaba eso, su princesa… había muerto, su corazón se había roto en miles de pedacitos, justo como en su pasado..."_

Shego volvió en sí, sacudió su cabeza tratando así de que todo recuerdo amargo se esfumase de su mente, al parecer lo consiguió. Decidió seguir el camino que utilizo Kim para así estar junto a ella y de alguna u otra forma, enamorarla de nuevo.

-¡El sacerdote ya llego! – grito uno de los niños de Madian, la emoción se podía presenciar en su voz.

Todos los Medianitas corrieron en dirección del camello que llevaba encima a un hombre con ropajes azules, Shego sonrió al verlo desde esa distancia, reconoció la piel azul y esa cicatriz en su rostro… era el sacerdote Draken, un gran amigo de ella.

-¿Cómo han estado niños? – pregunto el alegre de ver tan grande a los niños Medianitas que por última vez los vio pequeños - ¡Han crecido! Nuestro señor debía de ver buenas esencias en ustedes – los niños solo rieron y salieron corriendo de ahí.

Los hombres y ancianos saludaron al sacerdote con alegría, Draken sonreía a más no poder, le alegraba volver a su pueblo natal. La peli-verde observaba aun desde una larga distancia la llegada de su viejo amigo, luego sintió la presencia de una mujer, que conocía a la perfección.

-El es Draken… el sacerdote de Madian – le dijo Kim mientras observaba también al sacerdote - el único que sabe que soy egipcia…

-Conozco a ese viejo a la perfección… - Kim miro sorprendida a la alta.

-¿Cómo lo conoces?

-Bueno… veras… - en ello llegaron los gemelos Tim y Jim los cuales tomaron de las manos a Shego con fuerza - ¿Qué pasa?

-¡El sacerdote quiere verte! – grito alegre el pequeño llamado Jim.

-¡Yo iba a decírselo! – espeto el otro.

-No se pelen – aclaro Kim, ellos se calmaron, hoy no querían ver a su hermana enfadada.

Los niños llevaron con rapidez a Shego hacia la carpa donde estaba Draken, Kim los seguía por detrás y se divertía al ver a Shego un tanto disgustada, esos niños podían lastimar por su fuerza, aun que no lo hacían apropósito, Kim conocía ese pequeño dolor. Cuando llegaron los niños lanzaron a la peli-verde a la carpa, ella casi cae al suelo pero unas ancianas la tomaron.

-G-Gracias… - dijo un tanto confundida, se dio cuenta de que las ancianas levantaban un poco su ropa para ver sus cicatrices y de las cuales algunas se abrían y la sangre manchaba toda su piel verde.

-Tenemos que bañarte para quitarte toda esa sangre – dijo una de las ancianas, las otras asintieron - ¡Traigan las esponjas!

-¿Las que? – sintió como las ancianas la rodeaban y comenzaban a desnudarla - ¡E-Esperen! ¡Hey! ¡Señoras por favor!

Los tres, Kim, Jim y Tim miraban divertidos la escena, aun que ellos no debían estar ahí viendo su hermana mayor no izo nada, pues todo el grupo de ancianas que estaba alrededor de Shego no los dejaba ver ni una pequeña parte de ella.

-¡Me hacen cosquillas! – la peli-verde comenzaba a reír un poco pero luego sintió una esponja pasando por un lugar indebido - ¡Ou! S-Señoras – Shego estaba avergonzada, esas mujeres no respetaban el espacio de ella, pero aun así, las ancianas no se detenían.

Kim reía con fuerza al ver a la alta siendo limpiada por las ancianas, ya había pasado por ello hace un año pero ya estaba acostumbrada a que la bañasen otras personas. Mientras las ancianas la limpiaban pudieron ver como un viejo de piel azul entraba a la carpa, comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

-¡Pero si es She! – las ancianas se retiraron con rapidez, pero antes de que los demás vieran mas allá, él le puso encima una sabana la cual la ayudo a taparse.

-¿She? – murmuro confundida Kim, jamás había oído que alguien la llamase así, ni siquiera lo oyó de los labios de Betty.

-Hola Draken… - las ancianas miraban a Shego con malicia, ella las miraba un poco avergonzada, era la primera vez que Kim la veía con las mejillas un poco obscuras, símbolo de que estaba sonrojada de la vergüenza.

-La última vez que te vi eras muy escuálida… ¡Mírate! – le dio una palmada en la espalda, ella casi cae pero consiguió mantenerse en pie - ¡Músculos y Músculos por todas partes!

-Bueno… - iba a decir algo pero Draken la interrumpió.

-Además estas más alta… vaya, ¿Qué comiste? – ahora estaba sorprendido, giro alrededor de la de piel verde.

-La última vez que me viste tenia catorce… - logro articular palabra.

-Cierto, son muchos años… cuéntame, ¿Qué ha sido de ti?

-Ejem… - Draken volteo a ver a Kim, que estaba en la entrada de la carpa junto a sus hermanitos – Niños váyanse.

-¿Por qué? – pregunto Tim.

-Queremos estar aquí – Jim izo un puchero pero eso no ayudo.

-Váyanse… - los pequeños refunfuñaron y salieron de ahí, dejando a los tres adultos solos.

-¡Kim! – el viejo de piel azul fue a abrazar a Kim, ella acepto con gusto el abrazo – mucho tiempo sin verte – ella comenzó a reír.

-Me viste hace unas semanas – los dos comenzaron a reir.

-Oigan… ¿Dónde hay ropa para mí? – Draken volteo a ver a Shego, que aun tenia puesta la sabana.

-Enseguida las ancianas te la ponen – Shego abrió mucho los ojos, no quería ver de nuevo a esas ancianas.

-Draken… - murmuro Kim cerca del viejo.

-¿Si pequeña?

-¿Desde cuándo conoces a Shego?

-¡Una esplendida pregunta! – se acerco a la peli-verde – cuando apenas tenía catorce años llego aquí hambrienta y sedienta… - le revolvió su cabello mojado – parecía un esqueleto, así que le di asilo.

-¿Qué hacías en el desierto?

Pero Shego no pudo contestar, las ancianas llegaron llevándosela consigo a una zona alejada de la gran carpa, nuestra pelirroja suspiro y se froto las manos.

-Draken… - el hombre de piel pálida y casi azul la miro - ¿sabes de donde viene Shego?

-Por supuesto – afirmo el - ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Siempre se lo trato de preguntar a ella pero no me contesta o nos interrumpen… - se rasco un poco la nariz – podrías… ¿podrías decirme?

-¡Claro! Pero sabes que eso no me corresponde a mí decirlo.

Kim asintió, sabía que no era deber del Sacerdote pero aun así quería saber, ella sabía que Shego no se lo diría ni aun que le suplicara como una… una vulgar.

* * *

_**¿Les gusto? espero que si, espero poder traerles el siguiente :3**_

**_Guest:_** _aqui lo tienes ;D_

_**GAMI184: **¡somos muchos que nos encanta el KIGO! *-* fue una de mis primeras parejas yuri, me alegra que te guste la historia :D  
_

_**.**  
_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¿Dejaran algun review?**_


End file.
